Sometimes
by teh Kae
Summary: Angel cross occasionally. This takes place an unknown number of years in the future. Spike has a few run-ins with some of the current slayers and learns about their lives. He helps them
1. Sometimes A Collection

"Sometimes" is a collection of 26 stories in which Spike deals with the problems the slayers have. The setting takes place a long time after Buffy The Vampire Slayer ended and there is not only one slayer. The stories that Giles and Wesley know of the slayers are very different now because time has twisted them and also created many new ones.

I chose Spike to be the main character because he is my favourite character. I believe that he can show compassion as well as understand some of the feelings the slayers might have. Spike's been through a lot.

They're also quite different in length, so… there.

3/36

A

Buffy Summers

C

Diana Buffy Riches (goddess, got dumped)

E

Faith Buffy Harris

G

H

I

Jessica Buffy Wryght (needs love)

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

Race Buffy Williams (wants a puppy)

S

Tara Buffy Rosenberg (descendant of Willow Rosenberg)

U

V

W

X

Y

Z


	2. Default Chapter

"Hey, Di, what's up?" Spike asked grabbing a blonde girl out of her stride. Descended from a goddess and a mortal Diana Buffy Riches was among the extra enhanced slayers. She was stronger and faster than the other slayers but when feelings coursed things could get out of hand. He hugged her.

"He dumped me," she cried into his shoulder. "Aaron dumped me when… when I told him I was a slayer."

"Dumb boy. He's missing out on a helluva load of fun."

"Spike," Diana whined. "That's disgusting."

"I mean for the whole demon chasing," he said with a grin. Diana sniffed and looked up.

"I don't know what to do. It feels like my whole life has… crumbled. Nothing matters anymore," she said with a deep sigh. "Nothing matters."

"Er, excuse me. Am I the only that notices a world full of demons and emotions to be enthralled by the beauty that is you?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Spike rolled his eyes. Damn teenagers.

"Okay, so why did he dumb you. Did he just say 'I'm a complete bloody ponce' or did he give you a reason?"

"He said it was dangerous and that I was risking his life because of my duties," Diana mumbled. It was true. The whole being of a slayer rested in being able to let one's self accept death and let it come when it had too. Protecting people was important too but Diana knew that she wouldn't protect Aaron all the time.

"That's a stupid reason!" Spike exclaimed. Diana looked a bit taken aback by his words. "Well, relationships are built on trust and if he doesn't trust you enough to make sure his ass doesn't get kicked, let him go out there and get it kicked."

"That's cruel, Spike. You know I love him."

"Yeah, but you love me too, and we're still hanging."

"It's different like that…," she began.

"I'm still with ya and I'll be here till the end. If you get your ass whopped in battle I shall mourn every day and if I get my ass kicked I hope you'll be doing the same," Spike said with a smirk.

"If you die, this academy will go under. The Slayers will… We wouldn't know what to do without you," Diana said almost returning to her teary-eyed state.

"Hey! I've survived these few hundred years, I ain't gonna croak that soon. Plus I have to make sure all my sexy slayer babes comes out on top," he added smiling. Diana smiled back at him.

If only Spike wasn't still so attached to 'the love of his life' or 'his sex rabbit' as some of the slayers proffered to call her, Diana would want Spike to be her boyfriend. He might not be all to charming at times or a complete gentlemen but he knew how to make each of the slayers feel special and loved. He knew how to give those that had no family a sister in each slayer and a brother in himself. Spike helped the wounded and he helped the healed.

Spike was the perfect man. Ever.

"Thanks, Spike," Diana said. "That really helped me. But now, you have to help me find another boyfriend… well, once I've gotten over Aaron." She sniffed and Spike ruffled her ponytail-ed hair.

"Always, kiddo. I'm cupid in disguise… Or he'd choose to look like me cause I'm hot." Diana grinned.


	3. Jessica B Wryght

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't alone in the world," mumbled a small voice in the corner.

"You're not," replied Spike. He was sitting on the second last step of the basement, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were watching to the dark ground.

"Everyone tells me I'm not alone. Everyone says I have so many people on my side, that will help me whenever I need," the voice told him.

"But that's not what you mean," Spike mumbled silently to himself.

The owner of the voice seemed to not have heard him and said: "But that's not what I mean."

"I know."

"You don't, William."

"It's Spike now," Spike said. She knew his name was Spike now, she'd never know him as any other person he was; the second vampire with a soul. But somehow she had found out his name was William and she referred to him as such. She didn't like these strange names people had.

"I feel empty inside, like my viscera have been torn out. And eaten if the image needs more flavour," the voice said. Spike thought he heard a trace of a smile in the young girls voice. It wasn't all to pleasant though. She was 17 years old, but never had any contact with viscera and had only ever used the word in biology class. He looked up towards her shadowed figure in the corner.

"I know that feeling. Only with me I actually got some more viscera stuffed into him," he said with a faint smile on using her word. He felt her smile.

"It's not about whose around us, is it, Will?"

"No."

"Do you know what it's really about?" She wanted to be sure. He knew that he wouldn't tell her the reason she was hiding away from everyone in the basement. It seemed so mature, but he understood.

"Yes."

"Then… why does everyone think they know?"

"People miss out on the things you know, Tiger," he said. Tiger was his nickname for her and she hated it. She disliked these stupid names.

"My name's not Tiger," she told him and swung the conversation around.

"It's Tiger for me."

"But it's not the name on my birth certificate," she said. And it wasn't. "The name on…"

"… my certificate is the name that was chosen for me and only me," Spike mocked her. He'd heard this sentence often enough. "Jessica Buffy Wryght."

"You just know me inside out, don't you?"

"Buffy's not a normal name either, you know," he told her.

"It's the name given to all slayers, William. You of all people should know," she explained. "The original slayer."

"She wasn't. The original slayer came from much longer ago," he clarified.

"That's not how the story goes."

"Why are you hiding in the basement, Tiger?" He changed the conversation. She would tell him her version of the creation of the slayers and he would tell her the real one. As always, she would tell him he was wrong.

"I don't feel it," she said, letting the conversation take her every time.

"Not even from me?"

"I feel it from you," she mumbled. He knew she was embarrassed about the fact although he should have been. He loved her as much as he loved every slayer that had been and every slayer that was to come. "But you don't mean it."

"Of course I mean it," Spike said and got up. He walked over to her and looked down upon her lowered head. He sighed deeply before crouching next to her and stroking her. "You know I love you, Tiger. I'll always love you."

"I've heard stories," she mumbled and waited. He said nothing. "I heard you only love us slayers because we remind you of her. Buffy."

"That's not true, Tiger and you know it. I love you because of who each and every one of you are. I would protect you forever so that the world could always have you touch it and let it grow. The world needs you, Tiger, and so do I."

"What if I don't want to help the world?"

"I'm sure, there's someone out there who needs you just as much. Someone that you might need as well."

"I need you, William."

"Someone you'll love more than me."

"I could never…"

"You will," he mumbled silently and pulled her into a hug. He stayed there for a moment and then got up. He turned and walked over to the stairs. "You will." He left her.


	4. Race B Williams

"Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike closed the door and looked over to the teenage girl who was lying on an operating table. He walked over to her and she turned her head to him.

"Am I going to die?"

"Would you care?"

"A little."

"Slayers should accept death," he told her and sat down on a small stool. He took her hand and she winced.

"I'd miss you," she mumbled. Race Buffy Williams had been in a fatal attack only an hour ago and had just been bandaged and prepped for her coming operation. She had asked to see Spike before it happened.

"I'd miss you too, Ray."

"I'd miss you a lot."

"I love you," he said avoiding her whole of increasing 'a lot's. "And I'm sure you won't die, Ray. You're strong."

"I'm not as strong as you thought," she mumbled. "I had my stomach slashed open."

"If I weren't a vampire, I'd show you my battle wounds" he said. "Got my stomach slashed open too once."

"I don't believe you."

"When you come out of the op, I'll tell you the story."

"If." Spike sighed and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. You're one of the strongest slayers I know, Ray. And trust me, I know a lot of them."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she mumbled and turned her head. Her silver eyes glazed in the bright op light. The single trait she'd earned from a very distant demon relative had given her the ability to stare directly into light and still have everything clear.

"I ain't. You've never died before have you?"

"That's stupid."

"At least there's someone who hasn't been brushing up their Slayer History," he said with a grin. Race stared at the light and raised her other hand upwards.

"She died supernatural deaths, Spike."

"You're not dying, Ray."

"If I survive…"

"And you will…"

"Can I have puppy?"

"A puppy?" Spike was taken aback by this request. None of the current slayers had ever thought of having a pet and the ones before would never have wanted a puppy.

"Yes. He'll be my anchor."

"What about me?"

"Love goes beyond death, Spike."

"What's the puppy for then?"

"The puppy needs me to feed him," Race explained. "Because only I'll be able to save him." The door opened and the doctors came into the room. They were all ready and a nurse had taken Race's other hand and inserted a needle into it.

"Can't other people feed him?"

"No one will know how. My puppy will need me and only me. Spike." Race turned too look at him. Her eyes flickered and he knew they'd close at the next. "When I'm awake, can we get my puppy." She squeezed his hand and then let it go because the anaesthetics had taken hold of her body.

"All right, undo the bandages and begin blood intake," one of the doctors said.

"What kind do you want?" Spike mumbled.


	5. Tara B Rosenberg

"Sometimes I wish I would just die," muttered Tara. Tara was the descendant of a once powerful wizard and slayer. She was a slayer herself now and carried the name Tara Buffy Rosenberg.

"That would make the world a very devastating place to live in," Spike said. Tara was lying curled up on her bed, face towards the way. Spike was sitting next to her, his hand on her long orange hair. He stroked her cheek.

"A new slayer would come forth, like they always do," Tara said. The tale went that with a death of a slayer, a new slayer would arise. A girl who was as normal as everyone would gain the powers of a slayer and join the band of young girls.

"Would you want someone to become a slayer?"

"If it meant, I wouldn't have to be," Tara said.

"Tara, you do know who one of your ancestors is?"

"No." It was true. Most slayers tended to follow back their lineage to see if they were part of the original Buffy bloodline, but Tara preferred to stay in the dark. If she was a of true Buffy blood, more would be expected of her. It was hard enough on the 15-year-old being part slayer, part witch, but being descended from the original slayer.

"Willow Rosenberg. I knew her and do you know why?" He continued before letting her answer: "Because she was a friend of Buffy's. Look, Tara, I know you're scared of your duties and obligations. You're scared that you could be descended from Buffy, which mind you isn't such a bad thing, but you're not. It might not lift your current burden, but…"

"Willow? The white witch?" Tara uncurled slightly and turned to look at him.

"You've got her hair. It was shorter though," he told her and held his hand to his shoulders. She smiled and then it changed and she looked sad again.

"But… I still… I feel the blood on my hands. It's not there, but I feel it."

"You're a witch, Tara. There's no need for you to be punching vampires, now is there."

"What do you mean?"

"Willow, the white witch, never really did much fighting but she did do a great deal of kicking ass with her magic. Made pencils fly and such."

"Pencils?"

"Little stakes, Tara." Spike got up and smiled at the girl. Another problem solved. "Little stakes."


End file.
